1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a sealing structure between cases defining appearance of a mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile terminals are electronic devices which are portable and have at least one of voice and telephone call functions, information input and/or output functions, a data storage function and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcasts and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Many efforts are undergoing to support and enhance various functions as such multimedia player in view of hardware or software improvements.
As one example, a plurality of cases may be coupled to define appearance of a mobile terminal. Various electronic devices may be disposed in an inner space defined by the plurality of cases. To enhance reliability of the mobile terminal, the cases should be designed to prevent external foreign materials such as dust, water and the like, from being introduced into the inner space. Therefore, a sealing structure for improving sealing efficiency between cases may be considered.